In general, development of wireless local area network (WLAN) technology has advanced in three directions.
One direction indicates technology for improving a transmission rate and includes WLAN technology using a 60 gigahertz (GHz) band and WLAN technology using a 5 GHz band. Another direction indicates wideband WLAN technology using a frequency band under 1 GHz to extend coverage when compared to existing WLAN technology, and still another direction indicates technology for reducing link set-up time of a WLAN system.
Wideband WLAN technology supports a multi-bandwidth. In a wireless communication system supporting a multi-bandwidth, definition of a bandwidth duplication mode covering an entire communication range of an access point (AP), and in which all terminals supporting various bandwidths may perform reception is required.